


Mi Amore

by EveryFandomThereIs



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hot chocolate boy and smoke club boy are dating, Hot chocolate boy is called oliver, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoke club boy is called danny, Smoke club girl is called sophie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryFandomThereIs/pseuds/EveryFandomThereIs
Summary: Paul is a bean and is very worried and concerned by whats going on. Bill is confused by his feelings. Emma just wants them to suck it up and cuggle it out (cuggles are better than cuddles as they are both cuddles and snuggles in one)Where the events of TGWDLM don't take place in this universe but they did in another and this is shown through dreams and visions
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Bill/Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Henry Hidgens/Ted
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve posted which isn’t stupid or I’ve taken down

Paul wasn’t hiding, of course not, he had just momentarily extracted himself from the situation. He’d left Bill, his boyfriend? His best friend? Paul was very confused by the whole thing. 

Then Emma stumbled through the door to Paul’s darkened office.  
“Oh, hey Emma, what’cha doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same question, but to answer yours, I was looking for you. We were worried.” Emma spoke softly but that didn’t calm the fact that they were worried about him. 

Paul made a noise and hoped that it was less of a ‘love me please’ and more of a ‘I left the office party ‘cause it was overwhelming and Bill was being adorable and aaaagggghhhh’. Which still wasn’t great but it was the better option. 

Bill then swung round the corner nearly knocking Emma, who was still stood in the doorway, over.  
“We’ve gotta leave, the stress is bad for the baby.” Bill told Emma.  
“What baby?” She was confused 

Paul awkwardly stepped round Emma to get to Bill so he could lean on him. “Bill means me, ‘parently I’m baby.”  
Emma nodded as if that made perfect sense, “you are baby. Let’s get you home then. Just hold on a moment, I’ve got to say bye to the professor. He came with Ted, of all people…”

—————————————————————

When Emma returned Paul was nearly asleep, his head resting on Bills shoulder while they were slouched on the floor against the back wall.  
“Come on,” Emma helped lift Paul up and steady him on his feet. “Let’s get you to bed.”  
“Wan cuddles. “ Paul yawned and sagged further onto Bill. “Wan cuddles with both of you, cause I like both of you, but I’m scared that you won’t like me then. Night night.” Paul dropped as he fell asleep and only their quick reflexes stopped Paul from hurting himself. 

There was an awkward pause before  
“Cuddles?”  
“Cuddles.” Bill affirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is sleepy and protective  
> Emma thinks she's still in Guatemala  
> Alice is scared and Paul is a Good Uncle™  
> Bill can't flirt, how he managed to get a wife is anyone's guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are feels and Spanish and maybe German   
> I'll put the translations at the end

Paul woke up sandwiched between two people. Emma was definitely the one snuggled into his chest, and he assumed that Bill was the one spooning him from behind. He wasn't sure what the time was or how he even got there, but one thing he did know was that he wasn't wearing his own clothes and was not in his bed. Paul did recognise one thing and that was the fact that the room was Bills.

"¿Estas despierto, mi amore?" Emma mumbled from Pauls chest.  
"I'm sorry? All I got was love," Paul apologised   
"Oh mierda, no hablas español. Mierda!" the Spanish was flowing out of Emma, confusing Paul as even though he took Spanish in school he wasn't even vaguely fluent.

There was a knock at the door before a slim figure in a baggy hoodie let themselves in.

"Dad?" It was Alice, which meant that this was definitely Bills bed, and that he was probably wearing Bills clothes. "Uncle Paul?...Who's that?"  
"Hey Liss, this is Emma. What time is it?"  
"It's about 2-"  
"Then why are you up? What's wrong?"

Alice awkwardly shuffled on the spot, causing Paul to panic slightly and he slid out of Bills grip to pull her into a hug.

"I've got you what's up?"  
"It'll sound stupid..."  
"Hey, hey, look at me," Paul tilted Alice's chin up until he could see her face. "Nothing that scares or upsets you is stupid, understood?"  
Alice nodded, "It was about Deb and Dad and you, Deb had made me, I dunno, swallow some blue goop shit. But they weren't the Deb I knew, they were singing and dancing, but it was scaring me. Their eyes were blue, a horrible darkish blue, not like yours." Alice nodded her head towards Paul, "Yours are nice."  
"Uh, thanks?"  
"It's a compliment. Anyway I turned into whatever they were, they were like dancing, singing zombies. And you and Dad were coming to save me, but it was too late. I was one of them. They had taken control of my body but I was still there, I knew what was going on. And, and, and... I shot Dad!" Alice broke down in tears.

—————————————————————

Alice had fallen asleep in the bed with the others, tired out from crying. To say Bill was confused would be an understatement. He had no idea why his daughter was now the one in the middle as he could've sworn it was Paul. Bill rolled over to check the time, it was about 8am, time to get up.

Bill was in the kitchen when Emma walked in and immediately jumped onto the counter,  
"Luckily I don't mind when people sit there,"  
"I'd've done it anyway. Do ya need help? I may not be able to make coffee, but I can make mean pancakes."

Paul stumbled through the door, Bills oversized shirt falling off Pauls shoulder.   
"Ich finde dich süß." Was Bills only reaction causing both Emma and Paul to look at him in confusion, "Sorry, it happens sometimes."

The pancakes were done and Emma was right, she does make a mean batch of pancakes. Alice had woken up at the smell of pancakes and was leant on Paul. Bill was chatting with Emma with some difficulty as occasionally they would speak in German/Spanish causing mild confusion, except for Alice who could understand them both and was giggling at their awkwardness.

"Ich möchte dich besser kennen lernen," 

"No se lo que dijiste."

"Um, sorry, Alice? Help?" Bill was panicking

"Dad said that he wanted to get to know you better, and Emma didn't know what you said."

"Oh... sure. Coffee? I won't make it, promise." Emma was marginally better at flirting than Bill but not by much.

Paul pipped up with, "Can I come? It's alright if you don't want me there."

"Of course you're coming, Paul, I've got to get to know you as well don't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Estas despierto, mi amore? = Why are you awake, my love?  
> Oh mierda, no hablas español. Mierda! = Oh shit, you don't speak Spanish. Shit!  
> No se lo que dijiste = I don't know what you said
> 
> Ich finde dich süß = I think you're cute  
> Ich möchte dich besser kennen lernen = I would like to get to know you better


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds out that he's in love with Paul and Emma  
> Emma thinks the professor can help her  
> And  
> Hot chocolate boy gets some backstory (that I never intended to add)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems to be writing itself, apart from where I end up mithering on about one of my favourite characters  
> Whoops

Bill walked through the door to find Emma curled up on Paul chest. He wanted that, he wanted to be able to come home from work with Paul and to find Emma studying for college or talking with friends or even chilling with Alice and Deb when they randomly turn up.

It would never happen though, not to him, he’s useless. His own daughter hates him and would rather stay in Clivesdale with her mother, Alice only comes to see him to see Deb. Bill does try, he really does, he takes her to musicals (cause that must be what she likes her mother took her to see Hamilton), he puts up with Deb even though she’s a bad influence. Bill wants her to be happy that's why he let her go, he'd thought she'd be happier with her mother. Apparently she wasn't, he'd had a dream recently and it'd scared the shit outta him. He woke up in a cold sweat, his baby had shot him, and worse had been singing and dancing about how everything was his fault, he'd caused her death. It was a reaccuring nightmare, he had been struggling to sleep the past couple of days, ever since the meteor nearly fell to Hatchetfield, weird coincidence.

—————————————————————

Emma was back in her shitty appartment and panicking, in what universe was agreeing to go on a date with both Paul and Bill a good idea? She had to call the professor. She pulled out her phone and clicked on his contact, 'DadProf.' what had seemed like a good idea at the time now looks silly, but she'd grown attached to the stupid name and so it was staying. After what seemed like eternity, he finally picked up.

"Emma-" he broke off breathing heavily, "what's up?"  
"Right so you know how I'm crushing on Paul and Bill? Yeah? Well I may've done something stupid."  
There was muffled crashes coming from the other end before- "You're crushin on Bill and Paul?!" Teds voice was loud and was not what Emma needed, "This is brilliant!" There was more crashing and muffled curses when the phone was wrestled off of Ted and was back in the hands of the professor. "Sorry about that, I'll make sure Ted doesn't say anything. Anyways what did you do this time?"  
"I may've possibly, maybe askedthemoutonadate, kinda, sort of? And what do you mean by 'this time'?"  
Henry squealed better than anyone Emma had ever heard. "You asked them out on a date?! This is the best day of my life!" A muffled 'oi' was heard as Ted did not enjoy the fact that Emma getting a date was the best day of his boyfriends life. There was small noises and Emma heard muttered words, she didn't like where this was heading.  
"Anyways, I have to get ready for work, I have a double shift at Beanies. See ya!" Emma hung up before the professor could answer, he was probably too busy making out with Ted to notice. 

—————————————————————

Alice's phone was nearly buzzing of the table at the amount of messages she was getting after she suggested a reconnaissance mission to make sure that The Date went well, her friends were defininely up for it. After all who wouldn't want to spy on adults who are very likely to fuck up somehow.

There were a couple of concerned messages from Oliver wondering if doing that was 'invading their privacy' or something, other than that Danny, Sophie and Deb were on board and ready to stop anything from going wrong. They're heading for Beanies this minute so Alice grabbed her coat and bag, yelled a quick 'bye I'm going to Beanies' to her dad and raced out the door.

—————————————————————

Beanies was never crowded which is why Oliver loved it so much, sure the baristas could be rude and the coffee was horrible but they knew him and would automatically make him his hot chocolate when he arrived, providing that they weren't too busy. The drink which earnt him his nickname 'hot chocolate boy' which found him his boyfriend, Danny, who was working behind the counter when they met and was confused when and order was given to him even though nobody was queuing.

Danny then came through the door with Sophie on his back, Oliver was used to this as they had a sibling like bond (one minute prepared to kill for each other, the next prepared to kill the other) it had confused him when they all met for the first time, the only person he'd known was Alice. Deb had scared him when he first met as they had always been unapproachable and he wasn't great with new people. Alice and Deb then fell through the door as both tried to let the other go first which ended up both of them entering at the same time. They ordered and then joined Oliver, Danny and Sophie at 'their table'. Time for 'mission briefing' then, the group might nearly be adults but everything is more fun when it's called a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks for all the kudos, i appreciate them and they motivate me to write faster! Comments and constructive criticism also appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to dedicate this to my frend but they didn’t have an account? I dunno. Anyway this is for you.


End file.
